Forever
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: If there's anything that hurts more than rejection, it is waiting forever. ShikaIno.


**Forever**

**Summary:** If there's anything that hurts more than rejection, it is waiting forever. ShikaIno.

* * *

_Forever_ – a word that makes everybody a fool and hopeful.

* * *

"There's no such thing as forever."

She smiles sadly at him – that smile of hers breaks his heart into million pieces. Shikamaru doesn't say anything because he doesn't know the exact words that will make her feel better.

"It isn't fair that he had to go too, you know."

She continues as the smile disappears but the sadness remains. Shikamaru can only curse quietly – how can she make him feel this useless? With a two-hundred IQ, he shouldn't be feeling this clueless on how to comfort a crying girl.

"Can I hug you?"

He asks hesitantly. He doesn't know if that's the right thing to do because everybody deals with death differently – some want space, some want company. When Asuma died, she distant herself from the most part, so did he. It was only Chouji who tried to bring all of them together because as he said, they needed each other. But Chouji isn't here anymore. He's dead and she's being like this because of it.

She nods as he steps forward to hold her. It's been so long since he hugged her like this that she's almost forgotten that he is this warm.

"Do you miss him as much as I do?"

Her question turns into a soft whisper before her eyes start tearing up. He's been dead for four days and this is the first time she cries. She's been trying so hard to keep the tears from falling since she's found out but now that Shikamaru is securing her that everything will be fine, she feels weaker than ever.

* * *

"You're dating Sai."

His statement sounds as though he's accusing her of murder or something as horrible. This news is as good as new to him – and worse, she's been dating him for two weeks. Two damn weeks and he's just found out. But worst of all, she chooses Sai over him – him that loves her more than Sai or any guy does.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you?"

She sounds unsure. Truth to be told, she _didn't _know how to tell him – there isn't one easy way to tell Shikamaru that she is going out with someone that's not him.

"You rejected me for that guy who technically thought you were ugly."

He makes her remember, just in case she doesn't. He's never hated Sai until he finds out that he is her new boyfriend. And who can blame him? He's loved her since day one.

"You said you want an average girl then why have you been coming onto me?"

She ignores his previous statement to ask that question. Really, she's been wondering. He's told her and Chouji a couple of times that he only wants to live an average life with an average woman, whom he will have two average kids with. And Yamanaka Ino is not even close to average.

"Dreams are wickedly fickle."

He shrugs, but deep down, he knows how much of a big lie that is. His dreams never change because he's been wanting only one thing all along. She's the only one he wants, and the only one he can't get – and he's used that 'I want everything average' lie to cover up that fact.

"True – because nothing stays forever."

To Ino, the only thing that lasts is nothing. Forever is meant to be cut off by various circumstances – and she knows that as a ninja, forever doesn't last long. Ninjas tend to have shorter lives than civilians and that's proven.

"There are things that do."

He tells her quietly as he averts his eyes from hers. Shikamaru's pretty sure that there are some few things that do – like his love for her. But he's not going to tell her that even if she asks. Doesn't only it sound corny, it also sounds embarrassing as hell.

"Those things last longer, but not forever."

How long is forever anyway – a lifetime? But for ninjas like them, lifetime isn't too long – look at Chouji, Asuma, and all those ninja that had to die before reaching four decades.

"Love and bond last forever."

Shikamaru's never watched chick-flicks willingly but he's sure that those two things do last. Hell, she should believe that they last because she loves watching those corny-ass movies that he finds lame and boring.

"You sound like a little girl – we both know that death can stop those."

She chuckles with resentment. How does this 'you're dating Sai and you didn't tell me sooner, therefore I hate you' talk turn into a death talk anyway? This talk will turn uglier, she predicts.

"Death cannot stop those, it only delays them for a while."

He should really avoid those stupid chick-flicks – but then again, what can he do when Ino mercilessly drags him to watch those when she feels alone. But wait, she doesn't need him to watch with her anymore because she's with Sai now.

"But what if they don't end up in heaven together?"

That question of hers gets him thinking for a minute. He's not sure if his answer were acceptable but he's thinking what the hell, he's already made himself corny as hell by saying what he's said – what can he lose?

"I'd come find you in hell."

He looks at her and smiles, she does as well. She hasn't smiled this brightly in months ever since she's found out Chouji's passing. She's missed his witty, dry humor, she realizes.

"You're a jerk-off."

Her prediction isn't close to being right, this talk actually lightens up her mood. Nothing is ugly about it, except for the fact he's serious. He seriously wants to be with her, even if it means they'll live in burning hell forever.

* * *

"Why do you continuously reject me?"

He questions her, feeling the hurt in his head and chest. The alcohol seems to have worked a little bit, confidence-wise, because this is what he will never do when he's sober – which is crash into her house, two in the morning, drunk as all hell.

"You're freaking wasted!"

She tries to hold him to prevent him from falling as the smell of alcohol intoxicates her nose. She hates it when he drinks – it doesn't happen often, but if it does, it's just damn horrible. His low alcohol-tolerance is so low that his father questions his manliness.

"No, honestly, why do you? I'm better than that Sai."

He finally says it – because to him, it is the truth. What does Sai have that he doesn't anyway, he wonders. She helps him get onto the couch, where he lays down. When she's about to walk away to get him coffee, he reaches for her hand.

"I love you more than he does – why do you reject me?"

He repeats his question because drunk or not, he wants answer to that question. He's always there for her when she needs someone and he undoubtedly cares about her the most. If she chooses him, he'll make her happy, and that's guaranteed.

"Because if there's one thing that hurts more than rejection, it is waiting forever."

She answers, after asking her three times. She doesn't want to hurt him more, she cares about him too much for one. And she knows the feeling of having to wait for so long – all thanks to Sasuke.

"But you said you don't believe in forever – that means I don't have to wait forever."

What he says surprises her. Does he love her this much that he's willing to wait? Perhaps. She looks at his face closely, he's grown into a man – Asuma must be so proud of him. Don't get her wrong, she knows he loves her, but those words he's just said makes her realize that this man right here _really_ loves her more than anything in this world.

"You're right – you won't have to wait forever."

All because waiting forever stops today.

* * *

"You broke up with Sai."

Unlike before, she doesn't wait two weeks to tell him that she's ended her one-year relationship with Sai. After he got drunk yesterday, she finally comes to her senses and sees that this man will certainly make her happy.

"Guilty as charged."

She smiles at him – this can only mean one thing. That probably is the _best_ smile he's ever received because that smile tells him that she loves him too. And he's been wanting that.

"That's good."

He doesn't ask her why she breaks it off because he already knows why. She takes one little step forward and kisses him on the lips. All the waiting he's done pays off, he tells himself quietly.

"I don't believe in forever _but_...I want this to last as long as possible."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy birthday to Ino and Shikamaru! I love both and I wish nothing but for them to end up together. They _so_ deserve each other. I've been a huge fan and this is definitely one of the best pairings ever.

PS – the quote about death is borrowed from _The Princess Bride_. The formatting is an idea from the book _The First Five Pages_. This story is for my fellow **ShikaIno fans** out there. And I know the title is so cliché, so I'm sorry.

EDIT - I'm hoping that I've fixed every grammar mistake.

Please review! :)


End file.
